The One and Only Song
by icling
Summary: When elsa and her boyfriend, flynn rider go to the big city of New York for Flynns first song recording, elsas life takes an unexpected turn after a missfortunet event and an old face she hasent seen in years. MAIN PAIR IS JELSA rated k for some swearing


**Hey! Well, this is my very first story! I am quite new to the whole thing, so I'm really really sorry if I make any mistakes now or in the near future! Sooo, here it is! Exited? I am :D Oh, and I would love any sort of feed back. Negative or positive, either will make my day! Sooo, here it is :D**

Elsa lightly applied the last bit of makeup to her face. She straightend out her black long sleeve lace dress. She carfully placed her hair in a loose side ponytale, going down her left shoulder in loose platnum blond curles. She gives herself a smile in the mirror. Elsa curses and adds another load of cherry red lipstick to her plump lips. She smiles again, and nods her head in approval. Just as she grabs her mint blue purse, a male voice hollers her name.

"Elsa, you ready? The plane leaves in an hour!" elsa slips on her black flats and hurries down the steps.

"Ready honey!" elsa says as she meets a brown haired young man. Elsa smiles when she sees him.

"Well dont you look sharp." she says as she straitens out his bow tie. Her boyfriend, Flynn smirks.

"I knew you would like it." elsa giggles s he pulls her in and plants a kiss on her lips. Elsa squeeks and pulls back.

"Flynn! I just put on my lipstick!" elsa scolds with a smile as she reaplies it. He shrugs as he takes his bags onto his shoulder.

"I dont even know why you where that. Your lips are naturally red anyways." he says as he leans down and kisses her again. Elsa smiles as he walks off to the car. Elsa grabs her rollie suit case and follows close behind him.

"I cant belive we are going to new york! For your first recording!" elsa squeels. Flynn smiles and re-adjuts his bags on his shoulder.

"Yah, I know. I have been working on this for so long now." he says with a smile as he loads their bags in the taxi.

"Uh, I? I think you should say we, flynn." He closes the trunk with one hand.

"Cmon elsa-" she scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Oh? And who actually got you to go on youtube? Or, who actually wrote that song that got you here? Elsa, I think was her name?" Flynn smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Alright alright, we." He kissed he cheek, but elsa had to risist pulling back. She forced a smile, since it was his big day. Well...their big day, but not really.

Elsa looks out the window of the plane with excetiment.

"I cant believe this! New frigen york!" She grabs flynns arm.

"Time square!" She squeels. Flynn half smiles, but elsa sees the worry in his eyes.

"Hey, whats up?" she asks. He sighs.

"Im just...nervouse." He fiddles with his chair belt. Elsa places her hand on his.

"It wouldent be good if you werent nervouse. It just means that you really want this and you will work extra hard and carfull." Flynn faces her.

"yah but, what if I see an oppertunity and let it slip?" he asks. Elsa smiles warmly,

"If you see something you want and it is worth it, then go for it. Dont worry, you will know what to do when the time comes." She reaches up and pecks his cheek. He smiles and steals a small kiss.

"Thanks babe." elsa smiles.

"No problem."

When thy landed, elsa was practically ripping through the air port. Flynn had to hold her hand to make sure she didt get disstracted by something shiny and wander off. Seriously, she almost did it twice, but flynn caught her by the arm. The security was a pain, but finally after an hour, they made it. Flynn claimed he was goong to die if he didnt have something in him, so elsa bought him subway. They munched on their subs before walking out of the air port.

"So, who is picking us up?" elsa asks. Flynn looks around.

"Just one person. The whole team will be waiting for us at our stay. I think her name was-"

"Rapunzel corona, supervisor and assistant to you, mr. Rider." both turned to see a woman in black two inch heals and a black pencil skirt. She had a navy blouse with white ruffles near her bust, and, in elsas oppinion, it was a little reveiling. Her hair was tied into a twist bun, her bangs split and curled around her face. She held a black file thick with papers and documents. She looked over the brim of her sleek black glasses with her emrald green eyes, sizin the two up.

"You must be Flynn rider." she held out her right hand, her left clining to he thick stack of files. Flynn shook it, and if elsa wasnt going to over protective and jealouse, but he seemed to eye her in a weird way. His eyes flashed, but he tried to hide it. No. He would never. We have been together for five years. Thats a long time. Its nothing, elsa. Relax. Thoigh she relaxed a bit from er thoights, she couldent seem to wet her suddenly dry moith. Rapunzel turned to elsa. A flicker of confussion sparked on her featires.

"Im sorry, I dont recall another one in the recording buisness. I thought it was solow." elsa looked at flynn, as to say 'You didnt tell them I was coming?' he looked at her and flashed her a nervouse smile before stepping forward.

"No, she isnt part of it. Just me." elsa couldent help but feel the spark of anger arise. ' Yah, always just you.'

"This is my girlfriend. She came for moral support." elsa tries to hide it, but she is fuming. Rapunze scrunches her eye brows as she observes elsa.

"She looks more usefull than just a 'moral support.'" Elsa nods her head and smiles brightly at flynn in a moking manner.

"Yes, actually, I am a mager in buisness." Rapunzel offers her a smile,

"Now that will defonetly be usefull for you mister fynn." he nods to her. Her. As in rapunzel. Not even me!?

"Yah, your right." his eyes dart to elsa quickly, but she ignores him.

"alright well, enoigh introductions, we have a lot of those to do when we get to sun plaza." Rapunzel says as she starts to lead them to the car.

"Ohh, sounds, expensive." flynn smirks. Elsa forces a smile.

"You want me to get that?" he reaches for er luggage, but elsa shakes her hesd and moves back slightly.

"Nah, Im fine." she says. Flynn hesitates, and awkwardly puts his hand down.

"Okay. Suit yourself." The rest of the ride, elsa just takes in the seanery and ignores Flynns constant glances.

After hours of introductions and saying their names over and over again, Rapunzel leads them to their room.

"Enjoy your stay." elsa waists no time on running into the olace with a squeel, leaving Flynn and Rapunzel alone.

"Is there anything else, I can assist you with?" rapunzel asks flynn. He tries to act cool by leaning on the door frame and putting on his sexy smile.

"No, but if anything comes up, I'll give you a call." he winks. She giggles, before walking off. He watches her for a little while longer than he should have, before walking in. The first thing he sees is elsa running around the massive place. Its besutifull. Really, but flynn is to busy looking at the slip of papper rapunzel sneaked in his flie to really look.

"Have you seen this place?! Its HUGE!" Elsa laughs with joy. She stops her run infront of flynn.

"Did you see the bed room yet?" her smile slowly fades when she sees the papper in his hands.

"Flynn?" he looks up.

"Hmmm? Oh, yah, this place is huge, yah. Ill go uh, check out the bed room now," as he walks away, elsa catches a glimps of the number on the papper. She frowns. Its probably just a number from one of the recorders. Elsas frown deepens when the sinking feeling doesnt leave her, even when she convinces her mind its nothing.

 **There you go! The very first chapter! I know it was a little boring, but I swear it will get more interesting in the future! Promise! I am hopping I met your expectations with the first glimps of the story, so, yah ::D any reviews will be much appretiated! Thanks for reading!**

 **Icling**


End file.
